Orange Honey
by kiriHa1367
Summary: Kazanari Tomomi has been married to Kogami Yamato for almost a year. And the fact that she loves to eat still hasn't change. So it wasn't a surprise when she bought orange honey and chips home to feast on. But how on earth did she end up being chips for Yamato? My first attempt to publish an M. Oneshot. Again, it's rated M. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.


_**Orange Honey**_

_kiriHa1367_

Summary: Kazanari Tomomi has been married to Kogami Yamato for almost a year. And the fact that she loves to eat still hasn't change. So it wasn't a surprise when she bought orange honey and chips home to feast on. But how on earth did she end up being chips for Yamato? My first attempt to publish an M. Oneshot. Again, it's rated M. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.

_**Author's Notes: This is my first attempt to publish an M so I'm not really sure how this will go. Nonetheless, read and enjoy!**_

Kazanari Tomomi loves sweets. It's a given fact. Even her husband, Kogami Yamato, knows that very well. So it became a huge shock to him when he saw a huge bag of unsweetened chips on top of the living room table.

"You're home. Okaeri!" Tomomi greeted as soon as she saw Yamato. She flopped down on the sofa while carrying an unusually large bottle.

"What's that for?" Yamato asked.

"Orange honey." Tomomi replied. "I saw this on the supermarket awhile ago."

''And here I thought, you started holding back on the sweets." Yamato said grabbing the huge bag of unsweetened chips from the table.

Tomomi blushed furiously as she grabbed the bag back from Yamato. "I won't be able to enjoy the honey if I buy something with flavor, right?" Tomomi pouted.

Yamato started laughing. "You really are Pouty!" He reached out and pinched her cheeks.

"Hey! That hurts!'' Tomomi pouted even more.

"Okay, I'll stop! Haha!" Yamato said wiping the last traces of laughter from his face. "Give me some of that."

"Sure!" Tomomi opened the bag and the bottle and offered them to Yamato.

"Pretty delicious." Yamato said as he took a bite of the honey-covered chips.

"I'm so happy I bought it! It goes really well with the tea." Tomomi said relishing the sweet tangy taste of the orange honey.

The couple was having a wonderful serene teatime together. Who would have thought that it would escalate to something even sweeter.

It all started when Tomomi accidentally spilled the honey on her finger. "Oh!" she exclaimed. Tomomi slowly brought her honey-covered fingers and nonchalantly licked them. Her actions made a low sucking, slurping sound.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Yamato was watching her every movement. He didn't know what's gotten into him but all the licking Tomomi was doing to her finger sends erotic signals to his body. It didn't help that Tomomi keeps getting honey on her fingers. It's more like she's enjoying the honey with her fingers than with the chips.

Yamato took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Everything snapped when a small drop fell on her white thigh.

"Oh dear. Now my thigh will get sticky. I need tissues." Tomomi was about to stand up when she felt a hand pulled her back to her seat.

"Yamato?"

"You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

"Eh?!" Tomomi yelled. "Where did that come from?"

Yamato just smirked and knelt in front of Tomomi. "You just gave me a pleasurable idea."

"What idea?! And why are kneeling in front of me?!"

Yamato did not answer. Instead he brought his face close to the part of Tomomi's thigh where the honey landed. He opened his mouth and started licking the honey off Tomomi's thigh.

"Wait! What are-"

Tomomi couldn't think straight. The moment she felt Yamato's warm tongue licking her thigh, she started to feel hot.

"Yamato...stop that..."

After a moment, Yamato pulled back and stared straight at Tomomi's blushing face. "That was really delicious."

"Stop saying such embarrassing things!"

"I actually have a more embarrassing idea." Yamato grinned and scooped out a good amount of orange honey.

"Hey, what are you going to do with that?!"

Tomomi was about to argue even further when Yamato sealed her mouth with his lips. Slowly, he unbuttoned Tomomi blouse and removed her bra.

"Ah!"

Tomomi pulled back and looked at her chest. A streak of honey was splattered all over her chest and nipples.

"Yamato! Why did you pour honey all over me?"

Yamato grinned widely and said. "Itadakimasu!"

With that, Yamato dipped his head over Tomomi's chest and started licking and sucking. At first, Tomomi protested but her mind went blank when Yamato sucked hard on her honey-covered nipples.

"Ah...Ya-ya...mato..."

Unconsciously, Tomomi hugged Yamato's head who in turn sucked her nipples even harder. Yamato moved to the other mound and gave it the same treatment. That made Tomomi scream again.

When the honey was gone, Yamato raised his head and looked at Tomomi's face. She's flushed and her breathing is completely erratic. Yamato grinned triumphantly at the product of his sucking.

"I wonder how will this orange honey go with 'your' honey?"

"Eh?"

Before Tomomi could even react, Yamato had pulled off her skirt and underwear. Tomomi closed her legs and tried to hide her womanhood.

"Spread your legs." Yamato commanded.

"No way!" Tomomi protested.

"Hmmm..."

Yamato then, assaulted her with a deep passionate kiss. Tomomi wanted to protest but she knew better that Yamato's kisses are her weakness.

She opened her mouth and let Yamato's tongue run wild inside her mouth. Every tilt of their heads produces erotic moans and groans. Tomomi felt Yamato's hands spreading her legs. As much as she wanted to stop him, her mind was already blank. She finally resigned in defeat and let Yamato get want he wants.

Yamato let go of her lips and stared at her open legs. "Pretty."

Tomomi just blushed. "Mou...don't say things like that. It's embarrassing."

"I'm saying the truth." Yamato smiled. Then, his smile turned into a wide grin. "Now, let's try this."

Yamato let a spoonful of honey dripped at Tomomi's open legs. The sticky syrup traveled down her bud all the way to her slit. Tomomi shuddered at the sudden coldness brought by the honey.

"Ahh...Ya-yam-yamato."

"Yes?"

"It's sticky."

Yamato grinned widely. "So?"

"Mou! Do-don't make me say it!"

"I'm not doing anything unless you say it."

Tomomi started breathing heavily as she said the words. "Lick it."

"That's my good girl." Yamato smirked as he started his assault.

Yamato grabbed Tomomi's both legs and put them over his shoulders. He lowered his head onto her open legs. He looked carefully at how the honey mixes wonderfully with Tomomi's honey. He inhaled the mixed smell of the two and started licking her opening.

"AHHH!"

Tomomi made a loud moan the moment she felt Yamato's warm tongue licking her. Yamato felt his libido going up and put his tongue inside Tomomi. He started thrusting his tongue which made Tomomi moan even louder. The pleasure that crawled over her body was so intense that Tomomi trapped Yamato between her legs as if to trap him even further.

"Ya-yama-to! You...you're lic-lickin-g and thr-thrusting too ha-hard!"

As much as Yamato wanted to retort, he cannot escape Tomomi's legs. Instead, he dipped his tongue even further and let his hands reached for her perked nipples.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh! Yama-yamato...Ahh!"

Yamato felt her tightening. He pulled out his tongue and licked around her sensitive bud. This made Tomomi's moans grew louder. When he felt her reaching the edge, he switched from licking to sucking her bud.

"Mou...I c-can't...Yamato...AHHH!"

With one last hard suck, Tomomi gave in to the intense pleasure and let go of her honey. Yamato started gulping down the combined taste of the orange honey and Tomomi's.

She let go of his head and laid wearily on the couch. She was breathing hard while her body calmed down from the intensity of her climax. She looked down at herself only to see Yamato scooping another spoonful of the honey. He was about to pour it to her when she reached out for the spoon to stop him.

"Hey! What is this for?!"

"I'm not done eating." Yamato said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're too perverted...mou..." Tomomi said "I just came hard and now you want to do it again."

"I can't help it. I love you too much."

Tomomi froze. She wasn't expecting that. She lowered her head a bit hiding her embarrassment.

"Now, can I have my spoon?"

"It's not fair."

"Huh?"

"I love you too much as well, you know."

Now, it's Yamato's turn to blush. "Th-that's a given." He stammered.

"I love you too. That's why you have to let me do it too."

"W-wait!"

Yamato was hit by another surprise from Tomomi when she grabbed his pants and boxers and forcefully pulled them down.

"I want to eat you too." Tomomi said seductively as she grabbed Yamato's manhood. He tried to struggle but Tomomi grabbed him too fast. He weakened the moment he felt Tomomi's hand on his stick.

"I sa-said w-wait!"

"You have to sit down or else you'll get tired." Tomomi said, her hand still enclosing Yamato's stick.

"L-let me g-go first."

"No!" Tomomi pouted as she tightened her hold on Yamato's manhood and started stroking it.

"Ahh..." Yamato started to lose his control. He didn't expect Tomomi to be this seductive and bold. He drew in a deep breath before settling himself beside Tomomi who smiled sweetly at him.

He watched her with lustful eyes as she moved from the couch to kneel in front of him. With the honey-filled spoon, Tomomi spread the honey all over Yamato's rock-hard manhood

"I think I should start with this." Tomomi let the tip of her tongue taste the small bud of precum coming out of Yamato's stick. Slowly, she run her tongue across his length to get rid of the honey that was sliding down the sides of his manhood. She repeated the action until most of the honey are now gone from Yamato.

"That was delicious." The aroused girl moaned. "Here's another scoop, Yamato." She scooped out honey from the bottle and spread it on Yamato's stick again.

She was about to start licking again when Yamato stopped her.

"To-tomomi."

"Hmm?"

"Don't...don't just...lick it."

Tomomi tilted her head a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Suck it."

Tomomi blushed at the sudden request. It's surprising yet erotic. Between the two of them, she knew that she is the one who always begs for actions like that and not Yamato.

Tomomi smiled at Yamato and gave the tip of his manhood a kiss. "My pleasure." With that, she slowly swallowed the length of Yamato. Half of it at first and once her mouth adjusted to it, he put Yamato's entire length inside her moist mouth.

"To-tom-tomomi." Yamato moaned. "Th-that's it. Th-there. Suck it hard."

Tomomi let her head bobbed up and down Yamato's manhood. She put his entire length and gulped down the honey that she spread on it. Yamato, on the other hand, was starting to get lost in pleasure.

"Ahh...To-tomomi..."

His moans went louder the moment he felt Tomomi sucking really hard on the head of his stick. By instinct, he grabbed the girl's hair and thrust her head to get his stick even deeper in Tomomi's mouth. She was surprised by the sudden thrust. Nonetheless, Tomomi enjoyed seeing Yamato lose control over his pleasure. She closed her eyes and started humming to give the huge manhood in her mouth a good vibration.

"You're a-ama..zing, T-tomomi." Yamato groaned. "Su-suck it h-harder."

She grinned at how Yamato's was begging for pleasure. She pulled out Yamato's manhood for a while and spread a new batch of honey on it. Once the action was done, she swallowed his entire length and slowly, grind her teeth as she pulled it out again.

"Ahhh...haa..."

Tomomi felt Yamato getting harder and his pull on her hair getting tighter. She braced herself and pushed Yamato's manhood deep in her throat. A few hum got Yamato over the edge and released inside Tomomi's mouth - who happily gulped his 'honey'. Yamato groaned heavily as he rode his release.

Tomomi pulled his manhood out of her mouth. She looked up to see a sweating and panting Yamato. She was licking all of the remnants of the honey and Yamato's cum when he suddenly grabbed her towards him. She found herself on straddling Yamato and his face just right in front of her.

"Yamato! T-this position is em-embarrassing!"

Yamato didn't reply. Instead, he started kissing Tomomi's neck leaving marks every time he leaves a spot. The action made the girl arched her back in pleasure. She let out an erotic moan which urged Yamato to do more nibbling at her.

"The way you suck my stick was amazing. Your mouth felt like heaven."

Tomomi blushed furiously a Yamato's choice of words.

"Let me return the favor." Yamato smirked. He raised Tomomi's hips a bit and let her opening meet his still rock-hard manhood. He released her hips and let her fall down slowly on his lap while her slit slowly swallowed his manhood. Tomomi mewled at the way her slit was taking Yamato's thing. Then, she let a sensual scream when she felt Yamato hit her insides completely filling her.

Tomomi wrapped her arms tightly around Yamato's neck as she adjusted to the feeling of his huge thing twitching inside her.

"Y-you r-really are h-huge, Ya-yamato." Tomomi breathed out those words. "I...I always f-feel so full ev-every time we do this."

"You really are honest." Yamato smiled. He loves it when his wife is so honest about the way she feels when they have sex. "It makes me want to make love to you everyday."

"Everyday?! Yamato, that...that would be so tiring. And you have school." Tomomi blushed.

"But you like the idea."

Tomomi blushed even more. She knew that she can never hide anything from Yamato. "I like the idea but it isn't good for our health. We need to sleep."

"You're right." Yamato said as he started pinching Tomomi's hard nipples.

"Ahhh...Yamato..."

Tomomi felt her arousal rising in every pinch and twist Yamato is doing to her nipples. Slowly, she raised her hips and started riding Yamato's manhood.

"Ahh!"

Tomomi went slowly moving herself up and down Yamato's length. Her moans became more erotic as her speed increases. Her movements aroused Yamato even more. He grabbed his wife's ass and moved in the rhythm Tomomi is making.

"Yamato...more..."

The couple moved with each other filling the room with sounds and smell of their lovemaking. It wasn't long when they both felt their climax nearing.

"Ah..ah..ah! Yamato! I'm almost..."

"Me...too...just a little bit...more..."

"I...I can't hold...it. Yamato...I'm..."

"Ugh...your inside...ahh...Tomomi..."

"Yamato! Ahh...ah! Ahhhhhh!"

"Ugh! Tomomi!"

Tomomi screamed and clawed at her husband letting the ecstasy of their lovemaking overwhelm her. She fell down on Yamato who was panting hard. The feeling of his manhood being milked by Tomomi's inside still clouded his head. Once in a while, he could feel Tomomi's twitching which sends ecstatic feeling to his stick.

For a moment, the couple stayed at their positions hugging each other while calming the ecstasy of their climax.

Tomomi was about to offer to take a bath together since they are both soaking with a lot of 'honey' when she felt something that made her blush madly.

"Y-yamato?"

"What?"

"You...you're..."

Yamato smirked evilly. "Yes, my dear wife. I'm not done with you."

Tomomi felt her cheeks flaring so much. Yamato was still inside of her. After cumming twice, his manhood was still hard.

Tomomi was in between these thoughts when her husband suddenly grabbed her and pushed her towards the couch.

"Ehh? Yamato?"

She found herself on all fours and Yamato hovering behind her. They've made love a lot of times but never did Yamato do her from behind - even if the are in bathroom. Sure, there are times she's on top but never from behind.

Tomomi braced herself as she felt Yamato slowly entered her from behind. The angle felt different and weird yet she found herself moaning more.

"Those sounds tell me you're enjoying it." Yamato teased as he started thrusting slowly. "Should I do this every time we have sex, Tomomi? Besides if I do this, you won't be able to claw at me." He added grinning widely.

Tomomi couldn't find the words to answer her husband. Her mind was in cloud nine. Yamato's manhood is hitting a wonderful spot inside her. She never thought she would enjoy being done from behind. Moreover, she found herself begging Yamato for more.

"Ahh...Yamato...deeper...faster. D-do me h-harder. Ahh! Y-yamato...more."

Yamato blushed at that way his wife was mewling. Tomomi begged so sexily and erotically - so much that he felt like losing control. He started thrusting harder and faster trying to get deeper into Tomomi's womanhood.

"That feels so good. More...more...Yamato..."

"Ah. I'll give you more Tomomi." Yamato said as he kissed the nape of Tomomi's neck. He put his weight gently on Tomomi's back and used a free hand to reach downward. As soon as it reached its destination, Yamato began rubbing the small bud between Tomomi's legs.

"Ahhh! Yamato! Not there!"

Yamato grinned at her reactions. The rubbing motion he was doing on her bud made her squeeze her inside a lot - giving an erotic massage to his manhood. He continued his ministrations and enjoyed how his dear wife was moaning and reacting.

"If...if you d-do more than t-that, I..."

"You'll what, Tomomi?"

"I'll cum ri-right a-ahhhh!"

Tomomi didn't manage to finish her words when Yamato's thrust suddenly became more powerful and deeper. She could only moan as Yamato continued to pleasure her hard.

"Y-yama-to...I'm al-almo-ah-ah! Ahhhh!"

Yamato felt the contractions of Tomomi's insides. He held his breath as Tomomi came hard. He could feel her honey dripping down from where they are connected. He breathed hard.

Tomomi, on the other hand, was panting heavily. It was then she realized something.

"Ya-yamato? You didn't cum?"

"I purposely hold it. So I could do this."

"Eh?"

Yamato then began thrusting his still rock hard manhood into Tomomi's slit. The action made the girl scream.

"Yamato! I...I just came! Ahhh!

"Exactly."

Yamato grinned and continued giving deep thrust to his wife. Tomomi could only moan at the wonderful sensations her husband was giving her. Tomomi's inside started clenching again signaling another release. This time Yamato did not hold back and thrust his manhood deep inside his wife before releasing his seeds. The feeling of Yamato's hot honey filling her insides got Tomomi over the edge releasing her own honey.

"Ahh! Tomomi!"

''Yamato!"

The couple was panting hard. Tomomi took a peek between her legs only to see the streak of love juices sliding down her thighs and dripping from her slit. She blushed mad as she realized that the fluid dripping out of her was the result of her and Yamato's intense lovemaking.

"You know what? You should buy a different flavor of honey next time." Yamato said grinning.

"How about pulling out of my slit first Yamato before getting all horny again?" Tomomi replied. As much as she loves having sex with Yamato, she had reached her limit. She needed her shower and rest.

"Ahh, maybe a little later. Let me stay a bit like this for awhile."

Tomomi sighed. "I won't buy something like this again."

Yamato laughed as she gave her wife a loving hug.

おわり

片桐キリハ


End file.
